wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Flying mounts
Mounts that can fly Base faction mounts Flying mounts do not require any reputation rating. Class-specific flying There are four classes in the game that can acquire special mounts and abilities linked to their own class through lore: death knights, druids, paladins, and warlocks. Only the druid's swift flight form allows flying. Swift flight form is a feat of strength if achieved. The aforementioned quests are not required to learn the ability, however, and are on the class trainers at the level listed in the table. Druid abilities are slightly different based on race and faction. For example, the Alliance night elf druids are black in flight form, while Horde tauren are tan. Faction reward flying mounts As a reward for gaining high reputation standing with various factions, players can purchase mounts. Such high reputation is a function of large quantities of time. } || The August Celestials | Artisan (300) |} Rare drop flying mounts Rarely, specific creatures will drop a mount as a reward. If the mount drops, only one mount will appear per kill, no matter the size of the party or raid killing the creature. Also, mounts may rarely be inside other containers rewarded for doing other objectives. Guaranteed drop flying mounts A guaranteed drop mount will result in one mount being awarded upon killing the specified creature under the condition listed, regardless of the size of the party or raid. For mounts rewarded such that everyone who completes the achievement gets the mount, see the "Achievements" section. There is no direct achievement for killing the Time-Lost Proto-Drake; the hard part is actually finding the drake alive. Crafted flying mounts Mounts can also be created by players. Typically such mounts are a perk of the profession and are not available to other players, but a few are. Dalaran flying mounts in Dalaran sells mounts to all comers, with no requirements outside of gold or emblems. Argent Tournament mounts A major draw of the Argent Tournament is the large quantity of mounts rewarded in exchange for s. Achievement system flying mounts These mounts are obtainable by completing certain achievements. As part of completing the achievement, the mount will be mailed directly to the player. Holiday flying mounts There are several disguises and time-limited items that are available during holidays. Time-limited items exist only during the duration of the holiday itself. Previously, time-limited items had a set time such as seven or 14 days, but were changed to be directly tied to the holiday. Trading Card Game flying mounts All the TCG mounts must first be unlocked using a code found on a loot card, then they can be purchased from in Booty Bay. Blizzard Store flying mounts Mounts are also available from Blizzard Store. They function exactly like Pet Store-purchased pets do: all characters on the account will get mail from with the mount attached. Recruit a friend mounts These mounts are obtainable by recruiting a friend with the Recruit-A-Friend program. Scroll of Resurrection mounts These mounts are faction specific and only available if you send someone a Scroll of Resurrection in game or online. Once the process is complete, the mount can be claimed. References See also * Mount (disambig) ** Ground mounts * Riding Flying mounts